Tips from the Master
by MegaKat
Summary: Goten has been after Rei for nearly a year, but nothing he has done has seemed to work. One night, he catches her in a compromising situation, and seeks advice from the Master himself on how to handle it. Double-shot! Dedicated to one of my betas, AnaFrost, who is awesome! Read and review, please!
1. Phase One

**Ok, it's too damned long to be a one-shot. AnaFrost, my uber wonderful awesome as hell beta, THIS is for YOU.**

**For all you others, you know the drill! Review if you like it! I'll try and type up and post the second half on Monday when I'm off work and my oldest turd starts school… which will be WONDERFUL! THANK YOU FOR SCHOOL!**

**Oh… ahem. WARNING: This fic contains mild (what I consider mild, and it probably is) smutty smut smut and lots of filthy language. So if you don't like that stuff, or you're under 16… don't go away mad. Just go away. Love you, all of my faithful readers!**

**Credit for the cover photo goes to Deviant Artist DReamOZ,** **her fanfic penname is serena-tsukino66. Show her some love if you hit up deviant art, this girl's good! And thanks, honey for being cool as hell!**

Damn him to the bowels of Hell.

Rei rolled over onto her back and stared at the ceiling in the dark, wide awake and totally unable to even so much as doze off. At least she'd get _some_ rest if she could do that. She shifted a little, readjusting against the pillows, and bit down on her bottom lip when the sheets whispered against her nipples, instantly hardening them.

Damn him to the bowels of Hell!

This was all_ his_ fault, and what was worse, was he didn't even know what he'd done, so she couldn't scream at him for it as usual! "I'm going to kill him," she muttered to the ceiling. "I'm horny, and he's going to die for it. Simple as that."

Rei sighed, and against her better judgment, she let her hand trail down between her legs. She'd been resisting the urge to make it all better for the last three hours, but at this point she wasn't going to get _any_ sleep if she didn't get some relief.

She ground her teeth as she found herself thinking about him again, fantasizing about those sweat-covered muscles, his bare chest and back… and then she moaned softly as her imagination took over, and that gorgeous broad chest was hovering above her.

It was no longer her soft, small fingers stroking her heat. They were his fingers. She'd felt his hand in hers once, when she'd slipped and fallen out in the courtyard, and he'd offered it and pulled her up. His hand was large, and warm, and rough with callouses. Sweet Ares, what would it feel like if he actually touched her bare body with those hands?

Rei moaned again at that thought, and bit down on her lip. She needed to be quiet, damn it. His hearing was good, and his room was only right next to hers. And with those thin rice paper doors, he was going to hear her if she wasn't careful.

She froze when she heard something from the other room. It sounded like he'd woken up. _Fuck!_ She raged in her head. _I just want to get off and go to sleep, already!_

Several minutes of dead silence passed before she dared to move her hand again, and she let her eyes slip shut and her imagination take over once more.

#################

Goten mentally groaned when she froze. Shit, she'd heard him move. He'd jumped back a little when he'd looked through the cracked door. After all, it was pretty surprising to find Rei awake at such an hour. And what he'd found her doing… Kami, he was rock hard just from looking at her for a few moments! _And_ she slept naked!? This was Goten's best wet dream come true!

He thanked every god that was listening that he'd been gifted with Saiyan night vision, because he could clearly see her in the dark, her head tipping back slowly, her mouth opening as she softly panted, her hand slowly moving beneath the sheet. He clutched the doorframe when the sheet slipped down and bared her breasts, and her free hand crept up to rub one of her nipples.

Kami, this was _totally_ going in the spank bank. Fuck that, it was the _entire_ spank bank from this day forward!

He went rigid when he heard her suddenly whisper his name in ecstasy. **Holy shit! **At first, he'd been terrified that she'd seen him, or heard him breathing at the door like some perverted window licker, but when she only continued, it dawned on him. She was fantasizing about _**him**_!?

It took him several moments to pick his jaw up off the floor at such a discovery, and he found himself wiping a bit of drool off of his lower lip. Trunks had been right! God, he totally fucking owed him, now! Everything that little royal bastard had told him to do had actually worked, and now Hino Rei had the serious hots for him!

God, he _had_ to call Trunks, the time of night be damned! Not yet, though. He wanted to watch her come, first. He'd only been thinking about what she would look like in the throes of passion for months, and he was finally going to get to see it.

Then it happened, and Goten was in awe at the sight. Rei's body arched, and she was moaning softly, her head thrown back, her free hand clutching the sheet beneath her. "Yes, Goten, yes," she whispered, her voice bordering on a whimper. "You feel so good."

He nearly sank to his knees and yelled praises to the heavens at those words; she really _was_ imagining that it was him getting her off! Goten waited until she'd relaxed, staring up at the ceiling with a frown on her face. "I'm going to kill him in the morning," she grumbled, before rolling over and shutting her eyes. "But at least now I can get some damned sleep."

Goten nearly laughed at that first statement. Now _that _sounded like the Rei he knew and loved. Using his ki to keep him afloat so she wouldn't hear him walking around, he shrugged some pants on over his huge erection and scooped up his phone before flying out his window to the other side of the shrine.

He immediately dialed his best friend.

"What, Goten?" The fact that he'd woken Trunks up was undeniable: ever since he'd been mated to Usagi, he was always up early to train with her, and they went to bed as soon as their newborn son, Vegeta, fell asleep.

"Dude, you won't believe what _just_ happened!"

"Goten, make it quick. Usa and I have to be up at four. We're training with Father in…" He rolled over and looked at his bedside clock. "Two hours. So just spill it."

"I woke up a little while ago, because I thought I'd heard something in Rei's room, and when I went to check, she was getting herself off!"

"And while I'm sure that's plenty hot, why are you so damned excited?" Trunks grumbled. He looked to his mate to make sure she was still asleep; thank Kami that Usa slept like a fucking rock.

"Dude, she was moaning _my_ name." When Trunks was simply silent on the other end, Goten grinned. Apparently that had made an impression! "Dude, I shit you not. She really was. I did everything you told me to do yesterday. I worked out half-naked, I came out of the shower in only a towel afterwards, and I took every opportunity to make sure she saw me without my shirt on."

"And you doubted that it would work?" Trunks snorted.

"Yeah, I did!" Goten admitted. "But it worked! So what in the hell do I do now?" Goten asked, shaking his head in wonder.

"What you should have done was went in there and gotten her off yourself, the moment you knew it was you she was thinking about."

"Oh, hell no. Dude, she'd flash fry my ass in a heartbeat."

"No, if she was really fantasizing about you, she would have let you, man. Just do what I told you to. Be smooth, don't be so damned goofy and awkward all the time. You're a great guy, and she knows it. Now you have to seduce her a little, and you have to be fucking _smooth_ for that."

"Alright, alright. Smooth. Got it." Damn it, Goten wished he had a pad and pencil so he could take notes! "What else?"

"Keep doing the same thing, man. Keep parading around without your shirt on, keep doing those one-armed pushups and chin-ups when she's around, and offer to do her chores at every chance. She will eat that shit up, dude. Now, I am going the fuck back to sleep, ok? I'll call you when Father lets us take a break to eat."

"Sweet, dude. Thank you _so_ much!" Goten hung up then, and flew back to his room, silently sliding back into his bed. Judging by Rei's deep and even breathing in the other room, she'd finally dozed off as well. She'd better enjoy that sleep while she could, because Goten was hell-bent on giving her an eyeful tomorrow, in hopes of a replay of what had just happened.

#############

Goten grinned when his phone rang, and halted his morning warmup to answer it. "Yeah, buddy, so what's the next step?"

"You doing everything I told you to?"

"Yup. She's already walked in on me doing pushups; she turned a little red and went right back out of the room."

"Good, that's good. Alright, did you do some of her chores?"

Goten opened his mouth to answer in the affirmative, but he heard a commotion on the other end of the line, a few shouts from Trunks, Usagi's infectious laughter, and then another, lower voice spoke to him. "Brat, you're a grown damned man. Don't you dare be that girl's bitch."

"V—Vegeta!?" Goten choked out. When the Saiyan prince merely grunted, Goten shook his head. "Oh hell no, Vegeta, I don't need any advice on women from you. Put Trunks back on the line. This isn't any of your damned business, anyway."

"Boy! Who do you think has been telling Trunks what to tell you!? So far you're doing _everything _I did to get Bulma in the bed, and no surprise, it's working! I'm a fucking master tactician and battle strategist; I know what I'm doing!"

"Vegeta, I hate to inform you, but this isn't a battle," Goten grumbled, a little taken aback by the fact that he'd actually been following Vegeta's advice, and not what he'd thought of as Trunks'.

"Oh, but it _is_," he replied evilly. "And the rights to that girl's vagina are the spoils of war, boy."

"Dear Kami," Goten whimpered to himself. "I can't believe I'm asking _you_ this, but what should I do next?"

"I knew you'd see the light, brat. Trunks informed me of what happened last night. The next time it happens—and it _will _happen again, I assure you—you're going to waltz in there and take over."

"But Vegeta, she'll kill me!"

"Boy, are you a Saiyan warrior, or a fucking pussy!" Vegeta snapped. "I know damned well that Kakarot didn't raise a sissy girl! Even your older brother's gotten himself some snatch, I'm sure an idiot like you can manage it!"

"Ok, fine, then," Goten growled. "What do I do if she tries to kill me?"

"Trunks' mother tried to kill me a few times," Vegeta chuckled. "I just pinned her down and did what needed to be done. That girl of yours in a fiery one, she just needs to be dominated a little; taken in hand. No pun intended," he said with another chuckle.

Goten groaned and rolled his eyes. "Ok, so dominate her a little if she tries to set my hair on fire. Got it. What else?"

"Listen carefully, brat, because this is _very _fucking important." Vegeta waited a moment before speaking again, once he was sure he had Goten's full attention. "You're going to go in there, but not right away. Wait for her to heat things up a bit on her own."

"Ok," Goten said reluctantly. Kami, if he actually went in there, he was going to die. Slowly.

"Then go in there, don't say anything, and just take over for her. I'm sure I don't have to explain that, right?" He asked with a snort of contempt.

"No, I think I know what I'm doing," Goten huffed.

"Now, this is the most important part. You're going to get her off, hopefully give her the best orgasm of her life… and then you're going to get up and walk away."

"WHAT!?"

Vegeta's laughter was all Goten heard on the other end for a full minute, while the younger Saiyan simply sputtered and ranted into the phone.

Finally, Vegeta calmed down enough to speak again. "Just do it. Trust me, boy. It will work. You're going to go back to bed, and act like nothing happened at all. And if she's anything like my mate, she won't follow you, either. She'll be too dumbstruck for a minute to do it, and then that pride and stubbornness of hers is going to take over."

"But what's the point!? That pride and stubbornness of hers will still be there the next day, Vegeta, and she'll avoid the hell out of me if she doesn't try to beat me into next week!"

"She'll avoid you, yeah, that's true. But that's fine, that's what you want to happen. She'll start wondering what in the hell happened, and why you didn't want to finish the job, and then she'll come to _you_. And when she does that, it'll be _her_ idea, and she won't be able to fault you for it."

Goten was silent for a moment, his eyes wide at that last statement. "You are fucking brilliant."

"I know," Vegeta answered smugly, leaning back in his chair. "She won't be able to say you took advantage of her if she's the one requesting actual sex. Got it?"

"Oh, I got it," Goten said eagerly. "But… for the sake of argument… what if she doesn't?"

"She will, don't worry. You make that first move, and even if it takes her a little while, she'll come running right to you. Oh, and if you hear her getting herself off again after that first time, don't do anything. Just trust me on that. Stay put and don't go to her. _You're_ in charge, Goten. Not her."

"Anything else?" He asked curiously. God, Vegeta was the fucking _**man**_!

"Yeah, make sure you get off before you go in there. You don't want those Saiyan hormones of yours running too wild, or you'll wind up mating with the girl before it's time."

Goten blushed a little, but Vegeta was absolutely right. "Yeah, you're right about that."

"And get some damned shorts to work out in, not those hideous orange pants. The more skin you show, the better. And the tighter they are, the better."

He snorted at that and tried not to laugh. "Like your shorts?"

"Shut up, brat. Call Trunks when it happens. But don't wake up my grandbrat, or I'll pound on you harder than I do your father."

Goten grinned at that; Vegeta was quite the doting grandfather, much to the surprise of all, except for Usagi. Vegeta had a tendency to dote on her a little bit, too, since she was the warrior daughter he'd never had. And a princess, too. Vegeta's eyes had nearly popped out of his head when she'd informed him of that little tidbit.

And when baby Vegeta had been born, it had been Usagi's decision to name him after his grandfather, whether Trunks liked it or not. Vegeta's son had been hesitant about it during the pregnancy, but when that newborn boy had come out with hair identical to Vegeta's and a tail, he'd even admitted that Vegeta was the only name that they could possibly pick. The only thing different from the older Saiyan was the fact that he had blue eyes, just like his parents'.

Goten shoved his phone in his pocket and immediately went to his room to change clothes. It was a hot day, after all, so no one would question his change into shorts. He had a few pair like those that Vegeta wore, but he mainly wore those in the gravity room when it was blistering hot outside. There was no air conditioning in that damned thing, so it was always twenty degrees hotter inside.

He quickly changed clothes, and knowing that Rei was likely sweeping the courtyard since he'd already cleaned the kitchen for her, he headed that way to continue his workout. Goten basically ignored her when he entered the courtyard and began his routine of katas, but he did catch her reddening face out of the corner of his eye.

That was all he needed to see before he continued with his morning warmups, before going to one-armed pushups, alternating which arm he was using. He could sense her ki standing in the same spot the entire hour; that one step was probably really clean by now! He finished up when he was covered in a fine sheen of sweat, and slung a towel he'd brought with him over his neck after wiping his forehead.

As he passed her on his way back towards the shower, he gave her a little smile. "You want some coffee, Rei? I was going to grab a cup."

"Um—uh—sure." Rei's cheeks brightened, and the step she was sweeping suddenly required her full attention.

"I'll bring you some." And with that, Goten exited before he started grinning ear to ear like a total idiot. He made Rei a cup of coffee before getting one for himself, and carried hers back to the courtyard. She'd finally moved on to a different step, he saw, and tried not to chuckle at the fact that the steps should have been totally clean by then. But she'd only begun. Good, that meant that her attention had been glued to him the entire work out. "Here you go."

Goten made a point of just barely brushing his fingertips against hers when she took the cup and thanked him, and watched her blush once more. "I was up early and finished all my chores. You need anything done before I go shower?"

"Um, no, thanks. And thank you for doing the dishes," she added quickly, still not meeting his gaze.

"Eh, no prob. I know you hate doing them, and I don't mind," he said with an easy shrug, before taking off for his room.

Phase one was complete.

Begin phase two.

Goten took his time before getting into the shower, since he knew Rei's routine like the back of his hand. By timing everything just right, Rei would be walking past the bathroom that they shared right as he was leaving it, wrapped only in a towel that barely covered his naughty bits.

He went a step further to perfect the timing by monitoring her ki while he washed up, and grinned when she was coming down the hallway just as he'd finished drying off. Towel in place, he exited the bathroom, and gave her a nonchalant greeting as he passed her.

She didn't even acknowledge it; those violet eyes were simply too focused on the towel, and what she knew lied behind it.

Goten grinned once he was past her, he felt her ki stop moving, and knew for a fact that she'd turned around to get a good look at his ass. He burst out into quiet, giddy laughter once he was in the safety of his own room with the door closed.

Oh, God, this was actually working!

############

"Well, brat, how's the seduction going?"

Goten laughed at that and ran his fingers through his hair nervously. "Great, actually. She hasn't been able to keep her eyes off of me all day, so far. She even swept a single step for a whole hour while she watched me do my work out," he added with a grin.

"Goten, you're so bad!" Usagi snickered. "Poor Rei, if she ever finds out that you boys planned all of this, don't expect me to get in her way when she comes hunting."

"Feh. You won't say a word, girl."

"I won't, Tousan. But if she does find out, I'm serious. I'm running and hiding… ok, not exactly. More likely, I'll make some popcorn and sell tickets to the ass-kicking fiesta. All three of you are going to be bald when she's through setting your heads on fire."

"And what's she going to say when she finds out you kept your mouth shut, girl?" Vegeta chuckled. "That pretty blonde hair is going to be ash."

"The fuck it is. I'm pleading ignorance like a total coward, Tousan," Usagi replied with a grin. "And Goten? There's nothing wrong with doing a few little chores. Don't let Tousan turn you into a fucking turd like him."

"I—girl, did you just call me a turd!?" Vegeta asked in sheer surprise.

"Shit, Tousan, I've called you worse than that in the heat of sparring." A cry sounded just then, and Usagi groaned a little. "Time to go serve yet another demanding Saiyan prince. I swear, you boys and your fixation with tits…"

"He knew you were bitching at me, girl," Vegeta said with a grin. "That's what you get. That's my boy, and he's got my back!"

"Oh, go blow a goat, Tousan."

"I hope he bites down while he's eating."

"And if he does, I'm punching you in the dick the next time we spar."

"Good luck with that," Vegeta grunted in reply, snickering as she exited. His new daughter was always fun to verbally spar with, but even more so when he got her especially riled. Sometimes, the shit that flew out of that girl's mouth was so pithy and creative that it left even him speechless, and her mate laughing so hard that he was nearly pissing himself.

"So, brat, what's next on your agenda?"

Goten shrugged. "Not much, really. I already did all the temple chores before my warn-ups, and the dishes, since Rei hates those." He rolled his eyes when Vegeta scowled. "Rei has enough on her plate, what with Grandpa's health and all. Doing the dishes does not emasculate me."

"The hell it doesn't, but if you want to be some house slave to a woman, that's your choice. So… she was staring?"

"And blushing. A lot. Especially when she saw me in shorts. And I know she was checking out my ass when I passed her in the hall in nothing but a towel."

Vegeta grunted and nodded. "That's good. If she really was staring as much as you say, it'll happen tonight." He pointed to the door. "Time for the next part of your battle strategy, boy."

"Huh?"

The Saiyan prince grinned, and it was the grin he gave that once put the fear of God into his enemies. It meant trouble. "You and I are going to spar, boy."

"Huh?" Goten asked again.

"You heard me, boy. Get outside and power up to your highest level." Vegeta followed him out, and both of them went to Super Saiyan three with minimal effort, though Vegeta was still the stronger of the two.

"Why are we sparring?" Goten asked suspiciously.

"You'll see," he chuckled malevolently. Vegeta flew at him then, a flurry of kicks and punches, and Goten was immediately on the defensive. He was blocking the majority of them, but a few made it through, and after ten minutes of intense fighting and a few ki waves, Vegeta called the match.

Goten wiped a little blood from his mouth and spat on the ground. "Good match, but what was that for?" He smirked, even though it hurt his split lip, when Vegeta wiped some blood from his jaw. At least he'd gotten a couple good hits in of his own.

"You've got a split lip, eyebrow, and a bruised jaw. Now she'll fawn over you a little when you return. It's nothing that won't heal by tonight, though."

"Vegeta…" Goten shook his head in wonder. "You are a fucking genius."

"I know," he replied, with a dismissive wave of his hand. "Now get back to that shrine quickly, before you start to heal up."

############

Rei looked up from her tea, deep in thought about her grandfather, when Goten walked in. Damn it, now she wouldn't be able to think about anything but that perfect body of his. Last night should have taken care of that problem, at least for a couple of days, but she was just as aroused as she had been the day before.

Maybe she should do something about it. Rei mentally shook her head and cringed at the idea. Hell no! That baka, while nice as hell to look at, was one of the most annoying pains in the asses she had ever encountered!

All those thoughts fled, however, when she saw his face. "Sweet Ares, Goten! What happened!?"

Goten tried to smirk when she rushed over, but it only made him wince from his split lip. "It's alright," he said quickly, but he didn't stop her when he felt her fingertips brush over his bleeding eyebrow.

Suddenly, she was angry. "Who did this?" She hissed. "Tell me who did it, and I'll set their fucking head on fire, Goten."

Surprised by her sudden protectiveness, and a little touched, he managed a smile. "Nah, I was just sparring with Vegeta. You know how he gets sometimes."

Rei shook her head at that and huffed. So much for setting his head on fire, Vegeta would pound her six ways from Sunday if she even tried. She knew how he got during sparring, he was the one that had helped Trunks and Usagi train her after the princess had started dating Vegeta's son. If it weren't for Usagi's healing powers, Rei would be littered in scars. "The high and mighty prince needs to learn not to treat his sparring partners like punching bags," she snapped. She pointed to a seat at the kitchen table. "Sit down, I'll get the first aid kit."

"No, Rei, really I'm fine," Goten protested, trying to act as normal as possible. It was so difficult to keep a triumphant grin from his face when everything was so perfectly falling right into place!

Rei turned her head and glared at him. It was that glare that told him she'd beat the shit out of him if he didn't do as he was told. "Sit," she ordered firmly.

"Yes, ma'am," Goten replied, chuckling at her protective streak. She was going to be a great mother to his children one day soon. He promptly sat when she shot him another furious glare, since he didn't want that fury focused on him. Thank Kami that Vegeta could more than handle himself; he even felt a tiny pang of sympathy for the man. Once Rei got ahold of him... at least Usagi would have an excuse to make popcorn and sell tickets.

The kind and concerned Rei was back when she returned and pulled up a chair directly across from him to tend to his wounds. Goten made sure to wince a little when she cleaned the cuts, even though it really didn't hurt, while assuring her that he was just fine.

Rei smiled a little at his tough-guy façade whenever he'd flinch, only to assure her that he wasn't hurt every time she'd apologize for making his cuts sting. He really was cute, like a little boy trying to stay fierce so as not to be embarrassed. She found herself paying special attention to the split lip, and fighting the urge to lean forward and kiss it.

God, what was she thinking! This was Goten, damn it!

As if reading her thoughts, Goten smirked a little. "Want to kiss it and make it better, beautiful?"

"Ugh, you are such a pervert," Rei snorted, punching him lightly in the chest. She scowled when he flinched. She hadn't hit him that hard, had she? Had she hurt his feelings? Wait a minute, had he been serious? Had he really wanted to kiss her?

Oh, fuck.

The last damned thing she needed right then was a puppy-love stricken Goten. Sure, he was sexy as all hell, and a great warrior, but he was goofy and annoying, just like his father. At least his father had some age on his side to temper that goofy personality when things got serious. Goten was just too much like Usagi, always laughing shit off when it wasn't the least bit funny.

But then again, Usagi was her best friend in the entire world, closer to her than any of the other Senshi. Maybe that's why she continued to allow Goten to live and work at the shrine; he balanced her out in a way.

Damn it, she liked him. Rei mentally shook her head at that realization as she began to bandage the cut on his eyebrow. Ok, she liked him an awful lot. But it didn't mean she was going to do anything rash like jump him in the kitchen. When she got to his jaw, she couldn't keep herself from brushing the tips of her fingers alongside the cut.

Goten closed his eyes and shivered, willing himself not to moan and kiss her until she couldn't think straight for a month. _Tonight. Go with Vegeta's plan, and wait for tonight. _The Saiyan prince had been right; this was a battle, and if he had enough discipline to fight the battles he'd fought before, he had enough to do it now and not get impatient.

"Sorry, did that hurt?" Rei asked. Her voice held a hint of nerves as she gently inspected the cut with her hand before dressing it.

"No, you're fine," he said softly. It took every ounce of willpower he had not to kiss her finger when it stroked the cut on his lip. Damn it, did this woman even know what she was doing to him!? Judging by her blush, it was doing something to her as well.

"I can't really do anything for the split lip, Goten. Just keep it clean and dry."

"It'll heal fast," he assured her. Goten grasped her hand in his own and brushed his mouth over her knuckles. "Thanks, Rei. I appreciate you doctoring me up. I'll go start in on the afternoon chores, now."

With that, he got up and left before he jumped the gun. Kami, how was he supposed to get up and walk away later that night if he was having such a hard time doing it right now!?

Rei just stared in surprise at his sudden exit after such a sweet gesture. He'd kissed her hand like a total gentleman, but the look in his eyes had been completely at odds with the action. That look had been so serious, and she could have sworn she'd seen desire in it. But it wasn't that playful, puppy-love look that Goten usually gave her. It had been raw, lustful, and a little scary.

It reminded her of the way Trunks looked at Usagi sometimes, of how he'd looked at Usagi all the time when they'd first started dating, before things had gotten really serious between them. Maybe… maybe there was more to him than she'd thought during the last few months.

##############

Goten sighed and sagged against the wall in the shower, finally relieved of the raging need he'd felt in the kitchen. It hadn't taken him long, considering that his spank bank was full from the night before. "Discipline, damn it. Discipline. If someone with Vegeta's lack of self-control can do this, so can I."

He sensed Rei's ki coming up the steps, and quickly stepped out of the shower. In a stroke of genius that would have made Vegeta proud, Goten didn't dry off with his ki as usual. Rather, he toweled off just enough to avoid dripping in the hall, leaving his hair alone so some water would run down his neck, chest and back.

He felt her gaze on him the moment he exited the bathroom; those violet eyes were practically burning into his back. "Hey, Rei," he said pleasantly, as he made his way to his room. "Just washing the dirt off from the fight. I'll get on those chores in a minute."

The priestess simply nodded, unable to keep her eyes off of the water dripping down his chest. She was fighting the sudden urge to lean forward and lick those droplets from his skin. "Just hurry up," she managed, annoyed at the effect that he was having on her. Damn it, she needed to get off, and right now! But she had too many chores to complete. Maybe later, after she'd gone to bed.

"Sure thing," he replied cheerfully, giving her his usual goofy grin. It was easier to slip back into his normal personality, now that he'd gotten some release. He knew the Saiyan in him had been itching to come out. Another thing Vegeta had anticipated and been correct about, no surprise. Goten knew he'd have to make sure he was mostly satisfied later if this plan was actually going to work.

He dried off with his ki once he was in his room, and shrugged on his normal orange gi before returning to the heavier chores for the day. He cleaned the temple and swept and mopped the public areas that required it, restocked the incense, and replaced the guttered candles. He winked at Rei's grandfather when the old man came hobbling in on his cane. "Good to see you out and about, Grandpa!"

"Thanks, Goten. The last few days, I've started to feel a little better. Maybe I'll live to see my great grandchildren after all!" The old man replied with a grin.

Goten laughed and shook his head. "Stick around for another year, Grandpa. I'm sure that's all it'll take."

"Huh?" He asked in surprise. "Has something finally happened between you and Rei!?" He asked hopefully.

"Nah, not yet. But I have a hunch that it will soon," the Saiyan chuckled in reply.

"Well, make it really soon, boy! I'm not getting any younger!"

###########

Finally, bedtime! Goten flopped onto his bed and sighed heavily with mixed relief and anticipation. Hopefully Rei wouldn't lay there until two in the morning before she finally gave into her urges; Goten didn't think he could take much more of this.

He'd been his usually annoying self at supper, lightly flirting, trading verbal jabs with Rei. She'd seemed more like her normal self, too, and Goten prayed that she hadn't given herself some relief in the shower, just as he'd done twice.

God, that made three showers for him today! At least he'd be clean when he went in there later, he mused. Goten rose from his bed when he heard Rei enter her room, and he stripped down to the skin before putting on a pair of those tight shorts. He normally slept naked, but he knew all too well that he would wind up losing control if he went through with the plan in the nude. It would just be too easy to nudge her knees apart and—

_No. No, no, no, don't think about that stuff!_ Goten groaned softly as he felt himself growing hard yet again. _But I just got off!_ He whined to himself. Ugh. Back to the showers. He'd take care of it in the privacy of his own room, but since Rei washed his sheets and all his clothes, he was always extra careful not to make a mess. He didn't want Rei finding a stiff sheet and screaming at him for days about how he was a hopeless pervert.

Goten hurried into the bathroom, thankful that Rei was done with it for the night, and hopped in the shower. Imagining her in the state she'd been in the night before, he came quickly with a soft moan. "Much better," he sighed. He mind went back to the upcoming plan, and he growled in frustration when he instantly grew hard again. "Damn thing, I'm always pitching a tent when I don't want to, and can't get it up when I do."

Yet again, he found his release quickly, and found it a third time for good measure before drying off with his ki, dressing in his shorts, and going back to his room. It was full dark now, so he spared a glance into Rei's room. She was still up, dressed in her red silk robe, reading something.

Goten climbed into bed, trusting his instincts to wake him if she started touching herself. The smell of her arousal had been what woke him last night, not her moan, and he was sure his sensitive Saiyan nose would wake him up again when the time came.

Sure enough, Goten opened his eyes in his pitch black room a while later, and sniffed the air. A sigh came from Rei's room, and he floated out of his bed to peek through the cracked door. Awesome, and it seemed like she was just getting started!

He glanced back at his clock and found that it was only midnight. Good, apparently all of his efforts had been too much for her to resist holding out until two in the morning. Hopefully she just wouldn't resist him when he went into her room.

But what if she did? Goten inwardly groaned at the thought. Vegeta had said to take charge, to be the one in control. Ok, fine.

What would Vegeta do? He could just ask himself that if he got stuck, and go with whatever he thought the Saiyan prince would do in the same situation. That should be easy enough.

While Goten went with his emotions most of the time, like his father and brother, Vegeta lived hand-in-hand with his Saiyan nature. Trunks did too, but the younger of the two princes had seemed to have found the balance between his darker and lighter halves.

Vegeta was more like three-quarters dark and one quarter light, and almost always reacted as a Saiyan to any situation. He looked at everything around him as a challenge, as a battle to be fought and won. Goten focused on what he was about to do while letting his Saiyan nature take over just a little. It became easier to think, to calculate what his first move would be, and his darker side was telling him to just wait, to be patient.

He went with that gut instinct, knowing that it was right. It seemed like he waited forever, when in actuality it was only two or three minutes, before he heard her whimper his name with desire. _Kami, that does it, I can't wait anymore. If I'm doing this, it has to be __**now**__. _Thankfully, the Saiyan in him agreed.

Goten slid the door open just enough so he could slip through, and noiselessly floated through the air to her bedside. Her eyes were still closed as her hand moved beneath the sheet, and he knew he needed to act fast before those violet orbs cracked open and some serious shit hit the fan.

In a flash, he moved, pinning her wrists behind her head with one hand while he knelt at her side and slid his fingers between her legs.

Rei's eyes snapped open and her jaw dropped as she took in his massive form, hovering above her, just as she'd been fantasizing about. She was totally, completely speechless in her shock at the sight of him. Then it dawned on her. He had heard her moan his name, and had taken it as an invitation! Her face turned bright red as he looked down at her with unadulterated lust, and she fought to breathe when she felt him lightly brush his fingertips against her.

All of this passed in a matter of several frantic heartbeats, and she began to struggle once what he was about to do hit her. "No, Goten—it's not what you think—"

"Shut up," he whispered, and bent his head to nip at her lower lip as he slid his fingers inside of her.

"Goten," she cried weakly, unable to keep her hips from lifting in an invitation to continue. His hands—God, his hands felt even better than she'd ever imagined, and when he began to kiss her neck, working his way down to her breasts, she lost all will to fight him and what he was doing to her.

He released her wrists the moment he felt her surrender, and used his newly freed hand to tease the breast that wasn't in his mouth, while he continued to slowly withdraw and thrust his fingers into her. He switched to her other breast, and growled with approval when she moaned his name helplessly once more while her hands tangled in his hair. "Come for me, Rei," he whispered hoarsely, trailing his lips back up to finally capture hers in a searing kiss.

Rei's hips bucked when his thumb began to brush over her nub just as slowly as he was moving his other fingers, and she clung to him in desperation as the sensation began to drive her into oblivion. She kissed him back passionately, her tongue exploring his mouth as her breathing grew heavier and her heart began to race from her impending climax.

Goten drank in her moans as he continued to touch her and kiss her, and moaned right along with her when she tightened, her walls gripping his hand as she came undone. He eased back on the intensity of the kiss as she came down from her high, withdrew his fingers, and gave her a satisfied smirk as he licked them clean. The taste of her nearly made him pin her down and claim her, but he was determined to stick with the plan. "Better?" He whispered.

Rei could only nod and stare at him in wonder. What had they just done? And why wasn't he climbing on top of her to slake the lust that was practically pouring off of him? She opened her mouth to speak, but Goten silenced her with one more toe-curling kiss before standing and waltzing back into his own room without a word.

What. The. Fuck. Had. Just. Happened.

Rei shot up in the bed, clutching her sheet to her chest, still panting from what was hands-down the best orgasm she'd ever had in her life. Even the two lovers she'd taken to bed in the past had _never_ made her come that hard.

She blinked as she heard him climb into his own bed and snuggle under the covers, and simply stared at his door, still in shock of what had just happened. Rei only started to come out of it when she heard him snore lightly. Good God, how long had she been staring at his door!?

Rei blinked again and wondered what she should do. Had he seriously just gotten her off, only to go right back to bed without asking for some sort of reciprocation? Not that he would have had to ask, he could have simply taken it without a single protest from her. Sweet Ares, if just the foreplay had been that intense, what would sex with Goten be like?

Hot damn, she might not survive it.

Ok, that was it, she was going in there and waking his ass up with the best blowjob of his life. And then she was getting up and walking right back out of his room. Two could play that game. She froze halfway across the room and shook her head. No, she wasn't going to go in there and make it look like she was crawling to him, fawning over him like some stupid schoolgirl.

That was it, wasn't it? He wanted her to beg for it? But… that was so unlike Goten that it was obscene. Rei sat back down on her bed and folded her arms over her chest in thought. Goten, while highly annoying seventy percent of the time, was kind and giving. Just like Usagi. The man wouldn't hurt a flea… ok, he would, she'd seen him fight. But he would certainly never harm his friends or family. And definitely not her. That man had been chasing her skirt for months, and she knew it.

God, if she'd known about this other side of Goten, though, he wouldn't have had to chase her for so long. And she'd shunned him, too. She felt a wave of guilt at that thought. Rei had called him every name under the sun, had hurt his feelings on more than one occasion—even though he hid it pretty well when she did—and yet… was he truly in love with her? This wasn't just some sort of teenage crush, was it?

"Damn it, Goten," she whispered in frustration. Rei hastily threw on her robe, grabbed her cell phone, and flew out into the night sky, just as Goten and Vegeta had taught her to when they'd all revealed themselves to one another: the girls as the Sailor Senshi, and the boys as Earth's Special Forces.

"Whhhaaaaa?" Came a familiar whine from the other end. Funny, Rei was almost happy to hear that sound, it reminded her of old times.

"Usa, I'm going to tell you something, and I want your advice, but you can't tell _anyone_ what I'm about to tell you, alright?"

Rei's quiet urgency had Usagi wide awake in an instant. "What's wrong?" She asked, sliding out of bed to find her locket. "You need me to transform?"

"No, no. But thank you, Usa," Rei replied warmly. "Look, just promise me… you won't breathe a word."

"Um, sure. What's up?" She asked in confusion. Usagi flew outside to avoid waking her mate, who was already shifting around in the bed from the sound of her voice.

"Goten… this is going to sound so bizarre. Beyond bizarre, and it's embarrassing as hell, to be frank."

"Rei-chan, you should know by now that you can tell me anything," Usagi replied, grinning ear to ear. Now that she was awake, and Rei had mentioned Goten's name, she knew exactly what was coming.

Rei and the other girls had a full disclosure rule about lovers, so it wasn't so bad recounting the recent events to her best friend, but it still made her turn the color of her uniform. "And then he just walked out!" Rei cried in disbelief. "Can you fucking believe that!? What in the hell is he trying to do!?"

Trying not to laugh at her best friend's obvious confusion, Usagi shook her head on the other end of the line. "Maybe… maybe he just wants you to know that he's available?"

"Available!? Duh, I know he's available, Usa! I knew that beforehand, when he was chasing me around, underfoot like some kind of lovesick puppy!"

Usagi sighed and chuckled. "Rei-chan… Goten is in love with you, and he's been trying to show you that for nearly a year. Maybe he just decided to show it in another way. Catch you with your pants down… pun completely intended."

"Not even remotely funny, Usa," Rei grumbled.

"Yeah, it was. But I'm telling you, that Saiyan goofball is head over heels for you. Most likely, that darker Saiyan nature is starting to get impatient, and is coming out. Was he his usual annoying self?"

"God, no. He was… intense. Intense, demanding, and… a little overbearing, to be honest. Everything he _did_ say, I've already told you."

"Damn, Goten not talking. That is pretty serious."

"I know, right? He never shuts up. But I have to admit, Usagi. He was so damned hot I thought I was going to burn up from it. Imagine that, right? I'm supposed to be the Senshi of fire and passion."

"Hm, sounds like a fun way to go. Why don't you go wake him up with some nookie? I do it to Trunks all the time, and he's never complained."

"No!" Rei said quickly, blushing at the idea. "No, he's come to my room once, I'm sure he'll do it again. I can't just go in there, it'd be too degrading."

"As degrading as it might have been for him to come to you?" Usagi asked carefully. "As bad as your pride is smarting from the idea, imagine how much his is hurting from actually following through. You have to give him a lot of credit, Rei. What he did took _balls_. Like, giant, hairy, great ape balls. You could have set him on fire, but he went in there and showed you how much he cares for you. I think that's what he was trying to do. And by not having sex with you, he's given you nothing to possibly regret tomorrow morning. Just a very nice memory. He's left the choice up to you, Rei. I don't think he'll make another move. He'll take your inaction as rejection, and knowing Goten, if he's anything like his father, he'll simply accept that until you make the next move."

Rei just stared across the city, completely floored by Usagi's little speech. She'd sounded so much like Princess Serenity that it was a little scary. "I hate it when you're right," she mumbled. "And where do you come up with this wise man Yoda shit, huh?"

"Feh. Sometimes it just comes to me. I've been spending a lot of time with Tousan, you know. If you simply sit around and don't make a lot of noise, he'll tell you some of the most mind-blowing shit."


	2. Phase Forty Two

**The conclusion! WOO! Sexy time with a serious, hormone-driven Goten!**

When Rei finally woke in the morning, she headed straight to the kitchen to implement the plan she'd put into action with Usa's help only six hours beforehand. She'd cook Goten breakfast, something she very rarely did, and maybe have a word with him. Then she could get started on the morning chores like usual, and all would be normal and right with the world.

Normalcy. That's what she needed. The last twenty-four hours had _not_ been normal. Goten doing some of her chores while she stared off into space wasn't normal. Goten slipping into her room and nearly making love to her was **definitely NOT** normal.

Normal was fighting with Goten while he did the lovesick puppy routine and she did chores. That's what she wanted. At least one day of it while she did some thinking, damn it.

Huh, that was strange. Goten was nowhere in the vicinity of the kitchen. At six in the morning, that walking garbage disposal was always snacking on something, but even after searching for his ki, she couldn't find him. Where had he gone?

"Oh, God, he's mad," Rei groaned. That had to be it. He was angry or disappointed, or even worse—heartbroken—over what he perceived as her rejection of him. "Sweet Ares, I am such a _bitch_!" she moaned, leaning back against the fridge.

"Won't argue with you there, dear." Grandpa grinned at her from the doorway as he made his way to the kitchen table and took a seat.

Rei immediately moved, making him a cup of tea and something to eat. "Grandpa… have you seen Goten?" She finally inquired.

"I was wondering when you were going to ask," he chuckled. "He was up at four, doing chores, and then told me to tell you he went to spar with Vegeta for the day. He should be back around sunset." Grandpa frowned and studied her carefully. "Did you two have some sort of fight?"

"No… not exactly," Rei replied softly, turning red. "Why, did he say something?"

"Oh, no. It's just that he did _all_ the chores. Not just his." Grandpa Hino took a sip of his tea, a bite of his toast, and chewed thoughtfully before continuing, while Rei just stared at him in surprise. "He loves you, you know."

Rei turned an even deeper shade of crimson at that statement. "I…I know."

"Then why haven't you done anything about it?" Grandpa's tone was just short of impatient now, an emotion he rarely ever showed.

"I, um… I kinda didn't realize it until last night, Grandpa," Rei admitted meekly, unable to look up at him from the floor.

Grandpa chuckled at that and shook his head. "And you call the boy dense. That's a bit of the pot calling the kettle, my dear."

"I thought it was just a passing crush!" She protested hotly. "I didn't think he wanted something serious!"

"You ever bother asking him about it?" Grandpa just smiled knowingly when that fire faded from her eyes and she stared at the floor again. "Didn't think so. You should probably talk to him tonight, child."

Rei huffed and nodded. She suddenly wasn't very hungry, so she trekked back to her room and made her bed. No chores, either, thanks to Goten. That was actually pretty sweet of him, she had to admit. She hadn't had a day off in ages.

Maybe she would go spar with Usagi and Trunks… no, damn it. Goten would be there. But… what if she could get him alone and maybe talk? Rei nodded firmly to herself and stripped off her miko robes for her sparring clothes, told Grandpa where she'd be if he needed to call her, and shot into the sky towards Capsule Corp.

################

"Ignore her, brat."

"Huh?" Goten quirked an eyebrow at Vegeta's sudden order, and his eyes widened in surprise as he sensed Rei's ki closing in on them. "Fuuuuck," he groaned. "She's come to kick my ass, I knew this was gonna happen."

"Boy, are you a Saiyan warrior or a fucking sissy?"

"Has Rei ever set you on fire?" Goten huffed. "It's not pleasant."

"Feh. She's not here to bitch at you, boy, I guarantee it. That girl's going to try and corner you and do that stupid relationship-talk bullshit. She wants answers, and—"

"Well, then!" Goten shouted with glee, jumping up from his chair in the gravity room. He was nearly out the door when he felt something snag the collar of his shirt and jerk him back like a puppy on a leash that hadn't learned to heel properly. It was Vegeta, and he was holding Goten a foot off the floor. "What, Vegeta, I thought this was what we'd planned!"

"The hell it was. If you go out there to talk to her, you're crawling to her like a total bitch. You did more than enough talking last night."

"Talking? I said like, four words to her."

"After I'd told you not to talk at all. But then again, telling her to shut up was something I would have done. And the dirty talk was a nice touch," Vegeta added with a wry grin.

Goten shrugged, still being held in place. "Well, that's all I did. When I wondered what I should do next, I asked myself what you would do. And I did it. It worked."

Vegeta slowly lowered his pupil in the ways of love to the floor, his eyes a little wide in surprise. A smile slowly graced his lips, and he puffed up a bit in pride. "Now _that's_ what I like to hear, brat. You, my boy, are a fucking prodigy. Was the thing with the wet hair…?"

Goten grinned goofily at that and ran his fingers through his hair. "Nah, that one was all me, sorry."

"Stroke of fucking genius, boy." Vegeta shook his head in wonder at this kid, who could easily double as his greatest rival.

"She looked like she wanted to lick the water off my chest," Goten said smugly, remembering the desire in her eyes. "So… what's the plan, oh great Master of Luuurve?"

"Heh, I like that, boy. I like that a lot." Vegeta took a seat where he'd been and passed Goten a beer. "Drink up, Goten."

Eyebrows lifting in surprise at hearing Vegeta actually speak his name, Goten gladly took the beer, even though it was only seven in the morning, and they both drank in companionable silence for a minute. "Alright, Goten. Phase Two begins. I, being the great Master of… _that_ word, am going to make you look good in the eyes of your woman."

Goten snorted at that and nearly spit his beer out. "Are you telling me that you're going to let me win a fight?"

"Feh, not a chance, boy. We want this to be _believable_. Don't even think of it as a fight. Think of it as one of those retarded wrestling matches that that oaf, Mr. Satan, plans in advance."

"Oh, ok. So we'll choreograph it, then."

"Wrong again, boy. You're overthinking this. I'm simply not going to beat you as hard as usual, and I'm going to fail to block a few punches. Oh, and boy?" Vegeta added after a thoughtful moment.

"Yeah, Vegeta?" Goten replied in slight wonder.

"We're going to finish with a Final Flash and a Kamehameha Wave. Got it?" Vegeta smirked evilly at that. "And if that woman doesn't come to you tonight, I'll admit in front of my own daughter that I don't know everything."

Goten burst out laughing at that, and gave Vegeta a slap on the shoulder. "Oh, Kami, this is gonna be good, Vegeta. You are so fucking **awesome**!"

"I know," he replied smugly. And he would never get tired of hearing it. "Just one thing. When we both unleash hell, make sure our ki levels are the same. We don't want to kill each other; we just want to get knocked back and scraped up a bit from the recoil."

"Totally understood. Let's do this," Goten said gleefully.

"Oh, and only go to level two."

"Why?" Goten asked curiously. "Won't our finishers be more impressive at full strength?"

"No, it's because my mate once told me that level three, with the raised brows and the long hair, isn't very attractive. But she said that the added muscle of level two was sexy as hell," he added with a grin. "We can't do much for your looks, boy, but we don't want to make them any worse, either."

With that said, Goten and Vegeta strode outside, and Goten completely ignored the fact that Rei's head had turned to look at him. They both floated into the air, and with a battle cry they erupted into plumes of golden ki flames, going straight to level two.

Goten struck first, and fought like a madman, knowing that Vegeta would easily keep up with him and take the reins on when to get hit. When Vegeta started breaking out the energy blasts, Goten quickly followed suit, and he fought the urge to grin like an idiot when he realized that Vegeta was merely burning off his clothes in strategic areas.

His shirt was soon gone, showing off his expansive chest, along with his pants to just above his knee. Vegeta was a fucking genius.

The two Saiyans spiraled a little higher into the air, still punching and kicking at each other, while Goten landed several hits to Vegeta's torso and face. He was pretty sure that two of those hits hadn't been taken on purpose, either, but he didn't have time to gloat, because he could feel Vegeta's ki level rising, signaling that it was time to break out the really big guns.

Just as Vegeta's hands went out in front of him, his fingers curled inwards, Goten flew back quickly, bringing his hands to the side as he summoned up a glowing blue ball. He was careful to monitor his opponent's ki so that they were right about even, before they both began to yell.

"KAME… HAME… HA!"

"FINAL FLASH!"

The waves of power smashed into each other with such strength and velocity that neither of them could hold the blasts, and they both went flying back, each of them forming their own separate craters in the ground as they crashed down.

Goten chuckled, looking up at the morning sky. "That was awesome!" The words came out as a half groan; his head hurt a little from the impact, but other than that he only had some scrapes and bruises. After all, it was just his head, and like his father's, it was as hard as a rock. The impact from it hitting the ground was probably what had caused such a massive crater.

"Goten, are you alright!?" Rei peeked down into the crater; last night was completely forgotten for the moment as she wondered if he was even still alive after taking a Final Flash head on.

"I'm good," he said lightly. "Just a little banged up. How's the old man?"

"Same!" Usagi replied brightly, appearing above him, with her son in her arms. "I have to give it to you, Tousan usually puts me in the dirt when he breaks out that move. But I think you tied with him."

"Nice," Goten chuckled. "I'd better go check on him." Ignoring Rei again, even though he could feel her eyes still on him, he flew out of the crater, and found Vegeta no worse for wear. The prince was simply dusting himself off and grumbling about the damage to the yard and how his mate was going to raise hell about it. "You're fucking awesome, Vegeta," Goten said softly, just loud enough for him to hear, and no one else.

"I know," he grunted. "Now, I'm going to go train your mate, and you're going to watch for a few minutes before deciding to go home. Make something up that would make sense."

"May I ask why?"

"You just did," Vegeta replied with a smirk. "And I'm going to give your mate the answers she desperately wants to ask about Saiyan men. She'll ask them, I've been watching her glancing at my son nervously every so often. So _I'd_ better go ahead and field the questions so as not to give the plan away."

"Brilliant, as usual. Have you ever tried playing chess, Vegeta? I think you'd be a master at it."

"Bulma's the only person who's ever beaten me. Don't fuck around with my mate when it comes to planning," he added with a groan. "That woman could have outsmarted the Saiyan Armada. Alright," he said quietly, "begin phase… whatever phase we're on. Forty-two, for all I know."

"Fuck if I know," Goten agreed, shrugging slightly. "The phase that gets me closer to getting some ass."

"Fine then, begin Operation Ass," Vegeta chuckled evilly. "Get over there with my brat and his mate."

"Can do, Master of Luuurve."

"GIRL!" Vegeta shouted as he turned his head. "Get your scrawny ass over here! … NOT YOU, Trunks! The OTHER girl!"

Goten burst out laughing at that crack so hard that he bobbed in the air for a moment. He landed next to Usagi and easily took his godson from her, tossing him in the air. "Hey, Veggie!"

The baby scowled at him, looking very much like a certain Saiyan prince. "Kami, that look is fucking scary on an infant," he snorted. "I'll bet a million credits that you're Paw Paw's boy aren't you?" Veggie perked up at the mention of Paw Paw, and turned his little flame-haired head around in search of him.

"Don't tease him," Usagi chided, taking the baby back in her arms. "Right there, Veggie, see? There's your Paw Paw. He's gonna spar with your godmom!"

Trunks cleared his throat before speaking. "So, Father was making you look good?" He asked quietly.

"Yeah," Goten chuckled, watching Rei and Vegeta rise into the air to work on some basic katas. "I'm supposed to watch for a little while, then go home. Vegeta's going to have a talk with her, apparently."

"You think that's a good idea?" Trunks asked incredulously.

"Trunks, have a little faith in your father. Like you, that man is sex on a stick. He knows what the fuck he's doing when it comes to women. What?" She giggled, when her mate shot her a look. "Tousan's sexy. At least I'm woman enough to admit it."

"As sexy as me?" Trunks purred, his eyes raking up and down his mate.

Usagi looked him up and down as a coy smile played over her mouth. "I'm not too sure, Trunks… hm…"

Trunks settled the debate by pulling the baby from her arms, passing him to Goten, and yanking his mate into his arms for an earth-shaking kiss. He only broke away when he could smell Usagi's obvious arousal. "And now?"

"Nope. Definitely not as sexy as you," she chortled, taking the baby back from his godfather.

##############

Vegeta huffed in false impatience when Rei glanced over at Goten for the millionth time, her face slightly reddening, and faltered in her form again. "Girl, pay attention!" He snapped, floating behind her to reposition her arms and legs. "Stiff, damn it! You're like a limp noodle!"

"Gomen, sensei," Rei said quickly, stealing another quick look at the demi-Saiyan.

"Feh, not again." Vegeta kicked lightly at the back of her knee to prove a point, and followed her gaze. Not like he didn't know what she was looking at already. "If Kakarot's brat is distracting you this badly, then just go fuck his brains out and come back when you're willing to work!" He snapped.

"Wha!?" Rei yelled, mouth hanging open in shock. "Why, I—you—I'm not—ARGH! SHUT UP, VEGETA!" She yelled, when he started laughing at her stuttering.

Vegeta only laughed harder when she threw a fireball at him and succeeded in singeing his arm. "That's more like it, girl. Hn, it looks like your boyfriend's staring back at you, now," he chuckled. When her head whipped around so she could lock eyes with Goten, she went sailing into the ground from a lovetap to the shoulder. "You're getting sloppy, Rei!"

He barely dodged a fireball aimed for his head, and looked up when he smelled smoke. "Damn girl!" He growled, as he slapped at his hair to extinguish it. Vegeta immediately put her in a headlock when she flew at him, and pinned her arms behind her back with his free hand. "Listen here, girly. Whatever it is that's bothering you, you worry about it on _your_ time, _not_ mine! Understand!? And if you set my hair on fire ever again, I'm giving you a pounding that'll put you in the tank for a week!"

Rei stopped struggling, and fought the urge to cry. "Let me go."

Vegeta released her, and huffed when he saw her violet eyes shining with tears. "Gravity room," he grunted, "right now. You and I are going to have a little chat." He gave a quick ki signal to Goten to fuck off when Rei did as he'd ordered, and quickly followed her in. The prince slammed the door behind him and leaned against it in an obvious signal that she wasn't going anywhere until he said so. "Spill it, girl."

He waved his hand when she blushed and sniffled a little. "Don't fucking cry!" He snapped. God, he hated watching women cry, it always made him feel uncomfortable as hell! "I already know what happened last night with you and Goten." Vegeta rolled his eyes when she shot him an angry look. "Just like you and my daughter, Goten and my son share everything. And my son and I share everything."

"Oh," she said simply. Rei could hardly get mad for Goten and Trunks having the same policy on women that her and Usagi had on men. She swallowed and scrubbed at her eyes before looking down at the floor. "What does it mean?" She finally asked.

Vegeta chuckled at that, locked the door with his pin code, and strode over to grab a beer. As an afterthought, he handed her one as well. "He wants you, simple as that."

"I think that was obvious," Rei muttered dryly. She gratefully took the beer and chugged half of it.

"Or… you could have just been too noisy, and he was trying to sleep," Vegeta mused. "So he came in to shut you the fuck up." His eyes danced with amusement, despite his straight face, when Rei gaped at him in horror.

"Please tell me that was a joke," she choked out. Rei sighed with relief when Vegeta smirked and nodded, chugging some more of his beer. "Is no secret sacred in this family?" She groaned. "I'd better never hear of this outside of this conversation ever again."

"Trust me, I don't really want to discuss Kakarot's brat getting my student off," Vegeta replied curtly, handing her another beer when she finished the first one. "So, do you want him?"

"I—uh—" Rei was floored by that question.

"It's a simple question, girl. Do you want him or not? If you do, go to him. If not, don't."

"But, why didn't he just—" Rei blushed and stared at the floor, unable to finish the sentence. "Ugh, I hate this."

"He's Saiyan, Rei," Vegeta replied, not without sympathy. "He wants you for his mate, and that's not something we do lightly. If you sleep with him, that's it. It's more binding than any pathetic human marriage could ever be. You'll be joined, body and mind."

"So we'll be married."

"Essentially, yes. It's a Saiyan marriage. And I'll warn you right now, don't be surprised if he gets a little rough with you the first time. He's been chasing you for quite some time. Longer than I chased Bulma, and I wasn't very gentle with her, despite the fact that Saiyan males can't really hurt their mates."

Rei groaned at that and cracked open the second beer before taking a long drink. She thought quietly for a moment before shaking her head. "But Goten's so nice all the time… he's even more chipper than his father."

"Much to my annoyance," Vegeta snorted. "But he's also a Saiyan, and Goten doesn't embrace that side of himself like I do, or like Trunks. Kakarot does when he's fighting, but he keeps it banked when he's not. I guarantee you that it's going to come out of him, though." He took another drink. "How was he last night?"

"Intense. Very intense."

"It's already coming out of him, then. Just watch your ass, girl. If you put him off for too long, he could get violent. Not with you," he added quickly, when Rei shot him a terrified look, "but someone's going to wind up hurt. Most likely the first jackass that hits on you in front of him."

"Oh. Gotcha. And I do want him," she said softly. "Physically, anyway."

"Well, there you are, then. The rest will come later, once he's marked you."

"Vegeta, you are such an ass," Rei huffed. "I want more than that with a man before I marry him, damn it."

"Feh. That damned L word, right? Trust me, girl, that stupid emotion will come eventually." Vegeta glared at her when she grinned and opened her mouth. "If you ask me that question, I'll turn the gravity up to 300G."

Rei closed her mouth, but her grin was still there. She'd been about to ask if Vegeta loved Bulma. "Hai, sensei."

"Just go to him when he's sleeping," he finally advised. "A woman only enters a warrior's room when he's sleeping if she's his mate or wants to be his mate. Just stepping foot in his room will do the trick, he'll probably smell you and wake up." He hesitated before turning his head to speak sincerely. "I saw the way you were looking at him, girl. It's the same way my son looks at Usagi, and the same way Goten looks at you."

Rei's ears turned red at that, and she shook her head. "Sweet Ares… I am _not _in love with Goten," she muttered. "I'm not."

"Lie to yourself all you want, girl. Now, I'm going to train in here for a while. Go home, and come back when you're mated and you can concentrate. Damned women, always bitching about their problems." Vegeta pointed at the door when she didn't move. "Out."

She finished her beer and threw the bottle in the trash can. "Fine," she snorted. "Men."

"Oh, one more thing, girl. When he tells you that you're his, you'd better damned well agree, or he'll become an even bigger pain in the ass than he already is."

##########

"Grandpa?"

The old man looked up from his work in the shrine and smiled at Goten. "So, you finally going to tell me what happened last night?" He waggled his eyebrows when Goten blushed and shook his head. "Ah, that's what I thought. Judging from the way Rei was acting this morning, I put two and two together."

"Yeah, that's kinda why I'm here." He ran his hand through his hair nervously. "I was wondering… would you marry us when the time comes?"

"Son, you didn't even have to ask. Just tell me when and I'll do it," he answered with a grin. "Of course, I'll expect a great-grandchild in exchange. I'll even waive my normal ceremony fee."

Goten jumped when his phone rang; it was a ringtone he'd never heard come from the device before that very moment. The Imperial March, from Star Wars. "The Dark Side's calling," he chuckled. "Hang on, Grandpa, this is important."

"Yeah, Vegeta," he said a little brightly.

"Phase Forty-Two is complete. Operation Ass is a go," he chuckled evilly.

"So, she's…"

"On her way back. I just kicked her out of the gravity room. I suggest that you play least-in-sight and let her come to you, boy. I informed her of the rules about a warrior's bedroom."

"Oh?" Goten grinned. "Well, then, maybe I'll just hole up in there for the day."

"My thoughts exactly. Make her come to you, that way it'll be on your turf. Remember that it _is_ a battle, and you can pick the arena." Vegeta chuckled at that. "I suppose the bedroom is a sparring arena, in a way. Now, I'm going to go train, and if either of you two bothers me about any more of this bullshit, I'll—"

"Yeah, yeah, I know. Next dimension. Final Flash. Lots of pain. And Vegeta? Thanks, man. You're fucking awesome."

"So I've heard." Click.

###################

Rei located Goten's ki the moment she touched down at the shrine, and not surprisingly, he was in his room. "Ugh, how am I going to talk to him if he's up there?" She stalked to her room, and knowing full well that he could hear her through the thin door, she spoke as she changed clothes. "I want to talk, Goten." She nearly sighed with relief when she felt his ki move to the door, even though it didn't open, and threw on her miko robe. "There, I'm dressed. Thank you for being polite."

The door slid back, and the way Goten was looking at her was so intense that it was almost scary. Yup, the Saiyan was coming out, alright. "There's not much to talk about," he said flatly.

Rei glared at him and clenched her fist as she stomped up to the doorway, but was careful not to cross over the threshold. "On the contrary, Son Goten, there is an awful lot to talk about." The fire in her violet eyes died a little when his gaze slid from her face, down her body, and back up again slowly. She licked her lips a little in anticipation. "At least let me treat those scrapes," she added.

"I'm fine," he said emphatically, gritting his teeth at the amount of control he was forcing himself to exert. His hand clenched into a fist when she just barely reached over into his room and brushed her fingers against his lip, which was freshly split from the fight with Vegeta. "Rei," he warned.

The miko blushed, but gathered her courage to reach down and tug him into her room by his gi. "Come on, sit down and let me at least clean those cuts. Then I'll leave you alone if that's what you want, ok?" She asked, almost shyly. When he tried to free himself, she pulled him down to her and kissed him.

Goten relaxed the moment their lips met, and purred with pleasure when she wrapped her legs around his waist as he lifted her. Now that he found the Saiyan in him retreating a little at the contact, he had some control over his actions, at least a little bit. He carried her over to her bed and tipped her back onto it while he continued to simply kiss her. "Rei," he finally said, once he was sure he could pull away without going a little crazier than he already felt, "if this is what you want…"

The priestess gave him the barest of nods, and grabbed his shirt, determined to jerk him back down, but to her surprise he wasn't moving. "What? Goten?"

"If this is what you want," he repeated, a little more firmly, "then I'll see you tonight." _My arena, damn it._ With that, he nipped at her lower lip, and quickly returned to his room, leaving her lying on her bed and stunned for the second time in less than twenty-four hours. Only this time, she was left fiercely aroused.

At first, Rei wanted to bang on his door and scream and rant and call him a list of choice names that she reserved for him alone when she was at her most furious. But something about the way he'd looked at her stopped her flat.

This wasn't the normal Goten. This was the Saiyan in him, and he wasn't playing around.

This wasn't a joke that he would laugh off later on.

"Alright," she said softly, after tapping softly on his door, "I'm going to get something to eat. I'll leave some food outside your door." Rei wanted to say more, a lot more, but she shook her head stubbornly before heading to the kitchen.

She cooked several of Goten's favorite foods while she swore to herself softly in Japanese at her own damned pride, knowing all too well that she was going to wind up giving in once the sun was down. He simply felt too good, felt too right, for her to ignore him any longer. Yeah, she'd secretly been harboring a mild crush for him over the last few months, but now it was something much more serious.

No man had ever made her feel so perfect and cherished just from something as simple as a kiss, and not including what had happened last night, the kiss from just this afternoon was enough to make her knees weak. "Damn him to the bowels of Hell," she sighed as she carried a loaded tray up to the door in the hallway that led to his room.

She knocked and waited, but when he didn't answer, she sighed in disappointment and longing. "I'll leave the tray, then," she said in defeat. Rei heard the door open once she was at her own door, but didn't look back at him as she slipped inside. She'd likely see plenty of him—every inch, in fact—in only a few hours.

She'd take a shower in the meantime, and then a nap, since she was pretty sure that she wasn't going to get much sleep that night.

#######################

Rei took a deep breath and tried her hardest not to nervously wring her hands. It was time. If she was going to do this, she needed to just go ahead and do it. Just a knock on his door, the simplest of motions. She'd walk up to his door, raise her hand, and tap her fist against the rice paper.

And hopefully he'd answer. However, she had a sinking feeling that he was going to make her come to him.

She checked herself in the mirror one more time. Her light application of makeup was perfect, and her hair was sleek and shiny. Rei had shaved her legs— and one other choice area— and her red silk robe looked good on her, showing off those long, smooth legs that she took pride in. She'd considered whether or not to wear a nightie, but she knew that as badly as Goten wanted her, simple was probably best in the way of clothing.

Steeling herself, she approached the door between their rooms, raised her hand… and froze. What was she doing!? "I can't do this!" She whined to herself softly. "I must be out of my fucking mind! This is _Goten_, for Ares's sake!" She leaned against the wall and sighed in frustration. "I can't _possibly_ be in love with Goten," she whispered desperately.

##########

Goten laid awake in his bed, waiting for her to make her decision while he heard every word of what she was saying to herself out loud. She was in love with him!

That made it all worth it. All of the headaches—and the other ache, which was significantly further south—the frustration, and the months of wondering if she'd even _like_ him totally worth it all. With a satisfied sigh, he rolled onto his stomach and shut his eyes, prepared to pretend to be sleeping should she knock. If she truly wanted him, she'd come to him.

He jumped when he finally heard a soft knock several minutes later.

############

Rei fought to breathe, and began wringing her hands nervously while she waited for him to come to the door. She'd expected him to immediately slide the door open and drag her to the bed caveman style—hell, she was almost hoping for it, at least it would be easier to let him take control of the situation— but when a full minute passed with no answer, she started to wonder if he was even in there.

A quick scan for his ki confirmed that he was in his room, and in bed. "Fuuuuck, Goten!" She ground through her teeth. "How in the hell could you be sleeping at a time like this!?" Rei leaned against the wall again, thumping her head purposely against it. "Fuck," she whispered.

A little annoyed, she tapped on the door again, a little louder this time. When he still didn't answer, her temper got the better of her, and she slid the door open to glare daggers at him from across the room. She stepped in without even thinking about it, storming over to his bedside, but Vegeta's words came back to her just before she completely closed the gap.

_A woman only enters a warrior's room when he's sleeping if she's his mate or wants to be his mate._

_ Fuck, _Rei thought. _No, I'm not ready for this. Not yet. I'll talk to him tomorrow… if he'll even open his door._ She sighed heavily as she simply watched him sleep for a few moments. He looked so peaceful, and this was the first time that she could actually look at him without worrying about him catching her at it.

God, he was so damned gorgeous that it should have been a crime. Rei gave another little sigh before turning towards her room and her own bed.

She shrieked and jumped when she felt a rough hand close around her wrist and jerk her back hard enough to make her lose her balance. She fell, but a pair of strong arms caught her before she could hit the nightstand. "I didn't mean to scare you," Goten whispered in her ear from behind. "Sorry."

Rei shivered when she felt his breath ghost over her skin just before his lips began to explore the back of her neck. "Goten… I—I was just about to go back to my room. I don't think I'm—" She moaned as his hands snaked around her to cup her breasts. "—ready for this," she finished softly.

"You are, or you wouldn't have come in here at all," Goten growled in her other ear. He turned her and began to lead her back to his bed.

As if in a trance, Rei couldn't unlock her gaze from his, and let him tug her down onto the double bed. Her hands shook as he rolled her onto her back and kissed her, while he began untying her robe.

He groaned at the feel of her bare skin sliding against his own as he parted the red silk, and he pulled back for a moment just to look at her. Goten sighed happily at the sight of her, running his hands down her sides worshipfully. "You're just so damned beautiful," he breathed, "and you're all _mine_."

Rei swallowed at the possessive tone he used as he spoke that last word. "Goten, I—" Her hand shook as she reached up to cup his face and run her thumb over his lips. She licked her own when he bit down lightly on the soft finger.

Letting the Saiyan in him take over more than he had yesterday, he ground himself against her hip, relishing the sensation. "You're mine," he repeated, "pretty much whether you like it or not, woman. So just accept it and get used to it."

His dominating demeanor brought a bit of the normal Rei to the surface. "You'd better lose that attitude, monkey boy," she snapped hotly. "I will not be—"

Goten kissed her fiercely, effectively shutting her up, at least for the moment, and all thoughts of protest went right out the window as he slid his fingers between her legs.

She lifted her hips in invitation when he brushed them against her, and moaned into his mouth when they parted her folds and slid inside of her. "Goten," she whimpered, "please, we need to—"

"Shut up," he growled, "we'll talk later. Right now, I want a replay of last night."

"Ok." Wrapping her arms around him, her mouth travelled over his jaw, licking and nipping at the ruddy skin, until he couldn't take anymore and was kissing her again, hot and demanding and raw. When his thumb joined in with his fingers, it was just like the night before, and her hips were bucking wildly as she exploded and clung to him, moaning his name. "You feel so good," she whispered in wonder, once she'd relaxed against him with a satisfied sigh.

"There's another part of me that'll feel even better," he growled, nipping lightly at her breast. "But you wanted to talk, so hurry the fuck up. Before I change my mind," he added darkly. Damn it, he wanted her, and he wanted her _now_!

"Talk?" Rei asked in confusion, her voice barely above a whisper as she looked up at him with hazy eyes.

"You will not be…?" The impatience in his voice could have been heard by a deaf man.

"Mmm… a quiet, meek, housewife," she replied, after thinking for a minute. "You're not going to boss me around." She'd meant for the words to come out with a touch of justifiable anger, but after the way he'd just made her body sing, they sounded submissive.

Goten's lips twitched up in a Vegeta-like smirk, and he bent his head to nip at her shoulder. "I never said that. I just said that you're mine. And you are."

"And you're going to marry me. I'm not bearing children out of wedlock," she said, a little more firmly.

"Good, because you're going to be pregnant by the time I'm through with you, I guarantee it," he told her with a grin. He pinned her wrists back with a scowl when she shoved at him, the last several minutes nearly forgotten. "Saiyan males are at their most potent when they first claim a mate, Rei. If you're not pregnant by morning, I'll be extremely surprised. At least I'm warning you in advance.

"Vegeta didn't hear the end of it for months. Why do you think he ran off-world to train before the androids got here? It wasn't to achieve Super Saiyan, as he'd have everyone believe. It was to get the fuck away from Bulma's mouth."

While that was definitely ammunition that she was going to tuck away in the recesses of her mind for later use against her sensei, she focused on the real subject. Even though the thought of Vegeta running from the aqua-haired genius was hilarious. "How do you know for sure?" She argued, trying in vain to free her arms. Damn it, he was too strong, and with her hands pinned like they were, she couldn't use her fire to get loose.

Not that she would use it against him. At least, she probably wouldn't. Maybe.

Goten raised his head and gave her a look that bordered on condescending. The Saiyan in him was really starting to take over, and his control was balancing on a knife's edge. "Gohan. Trunks. Pan. Vegeta Jr. Think about it, woman."

Sweet Ares, he was right. Bulma had mentioned something once before about Trunks being conceived the night Vegeta had claimed her, and Ami and Usagi had gotten pregnant _awfully _fast, too. Rei shook her head and sighed a little. She wanted kids, yes, but she didn't want them right away!

"Sorry, but that's part of it, Rei," Goten said flatly. He trembled a little and his eyes fluttered as she struggled once more and her hip pressed against him firmly. "Kami, woman… please just hold **still,**" he groaned. "I have like, _zero_ fucking control right now."

Rei glanced down and licked her lips, no longer so focused on escaping at the sight of him. "The Saiyan in you is coming out, isn't it?" She asked softly. "Vegeta warned me about that."

"Yeah," he replied hoarsely. "So if you've got any other terms for your surrender, you'd better voice them quickly. You're wasting the time I'd planned on using for more foreplay."

Rei chuckled at that; that last statement sounded a lot more like the normal Goten. "We're staying at the shrine," she finally said.

"Done. _Please_ tell me that's it." He groaned when she ground her hip against him again, this time on purpose. "Good," he growled impatiently, dipping his head again to bite down on her shoulder lightly. "Kami, I want to mark you so damned badly," he said in frustration.

Rei's hands shook as he released them, and she slowly began to explore the rigid muscles that she'd ached to touch, running her mouth along his neck. "Go head," she whispered, trailing her lips to his shoulder.

He moaned when her teeth raked over his shoulder, and lost the last ounce of control he had, biting down fiercely into her soft skin. Goten felt her nails digging into his back just as a sharp pain came from his own shoulder, followed by a wave of driving need.

Rei felt him shaking from the strain, could feel the need to take her pouring through their new bond, and shifted her hips into position, lifting them in invitation as she pressed down on his backside with her hands, urging him forward.

Goten sunk into her heat with a shuddering moan, followed by a whimper of ecstasy and embarrassment.

Rei shushed him and moved her hips to ride out his sudden climax, ignoring the discomfort she felt from the sheer size of him. "Virgin?" She asked in understanding.

"Not anymore," he answered dryly.

"Smartass."

"Better than a dumbass." Goten licked her mark and growled at himself in frustration. "Sorry."

"We can try again later," she offered, running her fingers up and down his back in a soothing motion, trying her hardest not to seem a little disappointed. Goten had been burning for her for months, and combined with the fact that he'd been a virgin, she could hardly fault him for pumping and dumping.

In a way, it was actually a little flattering.

"Later?" He snorted. "After yesterday in the shower…" Goten chuckled and looked down at her, and the sight of her naked had him instantly hard.

"Holy shit," she whispered in awe, as she felt him fill her once more. "What happened yesterday in the shower?" She asked curiously.

"I thought about you, and got off three times in a row. _Just _from thinking about you. " He withdrew slowly and thrust into her, purring with pleasure as she moaned, a hitch in her breath.

"Goten, I—I think I'm—" Rei's eyes rolled back as he thrust forward again and slipped his hand between them to stroke her. "Oh God," she choked out, just as she arched against him and came even harder than the night before.

He purred as he continued to move inside of her slowly, nipping at her shoulder just hard enough to reopen her mark before lowering his mouth to her breast. He nibbled at the underside of it, and grunted with pleasure when he felt her tighten around him again, crying out his name. "I love you, Rei," he whispered into her skin.

Rei drug him up so she could kiss him, and wrapped her legs around his waist tightly. Her nails dug into his hips as he sped up and she climaxed yet again, this time taking him with her.

Goten groaned and bit down on her shoulder as he wrapped his arms around her waist and lifted her against him, driving forward with mindless need as the Saiyan in him completely took over.

Crying out, she reached her peak again and again as he took her roughly, and was shaking from head to toe by the time he finally sagged against her, moaning as he spilled into her for the third time. "Kami, Rei…" His arms tightened around her possessively and he nuzzled his face against her breasts tenderly. "I didn't hurt you, did I? I couldn't help that last ten minutes or so."

"_Hurt_ me?" She asked incredulously. "Goten, were you even listening? You had me yelling so loudly I think I woke up half of South City!"

"Mm, last part's a little hazy," he mumbled. "Kinda lost control."

Rei cracked open her eyes and laughed softly before running her fingers through his blonde hair. "I can see that." She smiled as he looked up at her with emerald green eyes. "You ascended to level two," she explained, when he seemed confused by the mirth in her expression.

"Oh," he snorted, laughing right along with her. "Well, that would explain the rush I felt when…"

"When what?" Rei asked.

"I know Vegeta had a talk with you," he said seriously, kissing her neck. "He explained that we have a bit of a primal side, right?"

"Yeah, why? Did the beastie in you stage a hostile takeover?"

"Yeah, that's why I was worried that I'd hurt you. I never really let it take over before, not _completely_, but—"

"A Saiyan can't hurt his mate," Rei replied, cutting him off. "And honestly, that last ten minutes was pretty fucking awesome, Goten."

He shook his head in wonder when she gave him a sexy come-hither smile, and kissed it right off of her lips. "You're mine, Rei. All mine."

"Yeah, I'm yours," she agreed gently, knowing, thanks to Vegeta, that he needed to hear those words. Rei smirked as she realized that they were the Saiyan equivalent of 'I love you,' and made a mental note to harass Vegeta about it the next time she trained with him. "Goten?"

"Mm?"

"Apparently Vegeta and Trunks share everything, so if you give Trunks details about this, I'll be forced to set your ass on fire. I'm sure you understand."

Goten buried his face in her breasts once more to hide his grin, and immediately pushed aside the temptation to tell her what had been going on. _Nah_, he decided. She didn't need the blow to her pride, and he definitely didn't need her to saw his balls off in his sleep. "Sure, but the same goes for you and Usagi, then. Since Usagi tells Trunks everything anyway."

"Ugh, is no secret sacred among you damned monkeys?" Rei sputtered.

"Close-knit family," Goten chuckled. "I'm sure you'll be the same one day…" He lightly stroked her flat stomach before sliding down to kiss it. "…with our daughter." Goten grinned when he felt her tense, preparing to scream at him.

Ah, the joys of a Saiyan marriage.

**Devafeid: You're so SWEET! *HUG* Have you checked out my first DBZ/SM fic, The Golden Stranger? I think you'll like that one, too, sugar! And don't you have an account? You can PM me that way, or I can at least message you whenever you leave a review so that I can properly thank you!**

**Serena66: Yes, his tactical mind knows no bounds, and without a fight to keep it busy, he has to find something to keep himself entertained!**

**Selene: Your review made me laugh SO fucking HARD it wasn't even funny! I choked on my cigarette!**

**Ana: Last but totally not least. I hope you loved this fic as much as I loved writing it. I know how much you love this pairing, and my interpretation of snarky, lovable Vegeta. :D I'm considering making this a triple-shot, but don't hold me to it. You know the Muse will speak when and if she's ready.**


End file.
